


[VID] Crush

by metatxt



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, Disaster Lesbians, Eye Sex, F/F, Fanvids, Fluff, TGI Femslash, TGI Femslash 2019 premiere, TGIFF, Video, face journeys, texting fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metatxt/pseuds/metatxt
Summary: the very teenage feelings of two middle-aged disaster witches trying to be super stealth about their feelings and failing wonderfully via a boppy pop-song





	[VID] Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to cyborganize who beta'd and cheerleaded this vid, as well as beerbad who organized an incredible vid show for TGI Femslash 2019.  
>   
> And an additional shout-out to all of the fabulous folks who have been creating incredible fanworks for this fandom. Your incredible fic and art makes me flaily and giddy every day. <3

[Download 720p file (267mb) here](https://app.box.com/s/ua2f3yvli25dkyohh6516nc7a9pu8lsa)  


[Download subtitle file here](https://app.box.com/s/y35k5pxjv07bb6uqzkk2zofzoktlakqb)  
  


[CRUSH - FINAL](https://vimeo.com/317170398) from [Melissa Cyborg](https://vimeo.com/user2122607) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
